1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a computing system, a nonvolatile memory module, and a method for a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been made to develop a nonvolatile memory that is compatible with various interfaces of an existing computing system. For example, attempts have been made to use a flash memory as a data storage device or a working memory by mounting the flash memory (or a working memory) on the same slot or channel as a main memory or a working memory of a computer system. However, these attempts have proven to have drawbacks.